I Love You, Dad
by Yue Ecchi
Summary: --Oneshot-- *Sebuah Fic terlampau telat yang tetap dipublish* Jika ada yang bertanya padaku seperti ini: “Jack, apa kau bahagia?” Maka jawabanku pastilah: “Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia.”


Y.E: Ini sih....harusnya fic Natal... tapi ternyata **telaaaattttt~~~!!!!!!!!** *nangis meraung-raung sambil guling-guling di lantai*

Kappa: I.. waaw....

Y.E: Jadi.... anggep aja fic buat taon baru, ya...? *nyengir gaje*

Kappa: **Maksa**......

Y.E: huuuwwwaaaa~!!!!!!! *jedukin kepala ke tiang listrik*

Warning: OC, sebagai anak.

* * *

_Jika ada yang bertanya padaku seperti ini:_

"Jack, apa kau bahagia?"

_Maka jawabanku pastilah:_

"Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia."

* * *

I Love You, Dad

Idea Story by: The owl and The lonely owl

Created by: Y.E

Disclaimer: You know I know lah... *kicked*

* * *

Ng...? Apa-apaan ini???

Kenapa tubuhku jadi tembus pandang begini???

Eh? Elli dan Stuart...????? Kenapa mereka menangis begitu?

Lho??? Itu 'kan.... tubuhku!!!!!!?????? Lalu kenapa aku bisa disini??????

Ke... Kenapa jadi begini!!!!!!?????

"_Jack....."_

Heh? Suara siapa itu???

"_Waktumu sudah habis........"_

Apaan sih! Apanya yang habis!!??? Siapa kau???

"_Aku? Aku Dewa Kematian. Sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku untuk membawamu pergi ke dunia roh"_

Dewa Kematian...? Dunia roh...? Apa maksudnya????????

"_Tidakkah kau ingat?"_

Ingat apa...?

"_Kecelakaanmu sendiri?"_

Apa? Kecelakaan? Yang kuingat.... Aku ingin membawa hasil panenku ke kota. Sebelumnya tidak lupa aku mencium istri yang paling kucintai, Elli serta Stuart, anakku dan jagoan kecilku yang paling kusayangi.

"_Lalu?"_

Lalu.... Saat aku mengendarai mobil.... a-ada truk besar yang menyelinap dari belakang... dan..... menabrak mobilku....?

"_Dan.......?"_

Aku hanya ingat...bahwa setelah itu kepalaku serasa meledak, diikuti percikan cahaya yang sangat terang sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"_Itulah dia, Jack."_

Itulah dia apaan?

"_Kau sudah mati."_

HAH!!!????? Ya... Yang benar saja!!!!!!???????

"_Tentu saja benar. Sekarang ayo, ikut aku!"_

Tunggu!!! Tunggu sebentar!!! Apa kau bisa memberikan aku keringanan?

"_Keringanan kepalamu! Sudah, ikut saja. Kau sudah mati, tidak boleh ada di dunia lagi!"_

Tunggu, Dewa Kematian yang Agung!!!!!!!! Ma-mari kita buat perjanjian!!!!!

"_..... Perjanjian, heh...?"_

* * *

Elli nampak sedang duduk di dekat perapian. Wajahnya lesu dan matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Ia menghela napas sebelum terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

Elli beranjak dari duduknya dan membukakan pintu. Ia nampak agak terkejut begitu membukakan pintu. "Stu? May?"

"Hai, Kak," sapa Stu begitu pintu terbuka. Kemudian ia masuk diikuti May. Kelihatannya sedang hujan salju di luar sana. "Kami baru saja dari..... ehm.... upacara pemakaman dan.... kami khawatir karena kami tidak melihatmu."

Elli tersenyum sedih. "Maaf. Aku.....hanya tidak kuat untuk...."

"Sudahlah, Elli...." potong May. "Kami mengerti..."

Terdengar derit pintu terbuka dan Stuart melongokkan kepalanya dari kamar tidurnya. Rambutnya yang hitam terlihat berantakan. Mata coklatnya yang bulat juga terlihat bengkak dan ekspresinya terlihat sangat muram.

"Stuart...." May menghampiri anak itu kemudian menggendong dan memeluknya. "Belum tidur?"

"Aunty May...." ujar anak kecil itu pelan. "Uncle Stu...?"

Stu membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Mama....."

Elli berjalan ke arah May dan Stuart kemudian membelai pelan rambut anak itu. "Kau harus tidur, sayang."

Stuart mengangguk pelan dan melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher May.

"Aku akan menemaninya tidur," bisik May pada Elli. Gadis remaja itu melirik sekilas ke arah Stu dan masuk ke kamar Stuart.

"Aunty......" panggil Stuart dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

May membaringkan tubuh Stuart di tempat tidur mungilnya. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Dingin...."

"Iya, aku tahu." May menarik selimut Stuart dan menutupi tubuh anak itu. "Ini 'kan musim kesukaanmu. Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh," ujar May sambil tersenyum simpul.

Stuart memeluk lengan May. "Aku mau Papa......."

Dan keheningan malam menyusup di antara mereka berdua. May terdiam namun tangannya tidak berhenti untuk membelai kepala anak kecil itu sambil sesekali mengusap air mata dari mata yang telah terpejam sekalipun.

Di luar kamar, Elli dan Stu masih sama-sama duduk dan saling terdiam.

"Kak....," Stu memulai dengan pelan, "....Aku tahu kau merasa terpukul. Kami semua juga... Tapi setidaknya kau harus kuat. Demi Stuart."

Elli mendesah frustasi di atas kursinya. Air mata mulai berjatuhan. "Aku mencoba. Aku sudah mencoba, Stu! Tapi ini sulit! Besok 25 Winter. Ulang tahun Stuart dan Natal! Dia sudah berjanji pada kami. Dan.... Dan.... Sekarang dia pergi begitu saja...."

Stu beranjak mendekati kakaknya dan memeluk wanita itu. "Ada aku dan May, Kak. Berusahalah. Jadilah kuat. Aku tahu ini sulit....." Stu mengelus pelan pundak wanita itu yang gemetaran karena tangisnya. "Tapi kami akan selalu ada untuk Kakak.... Kami akan menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari. Kakak tenang saja, ya..."

Setelahnya, malam kembali hening. Hanya terdengar suara tangisan kecil seorang wanita yang rapuh dan desah angin yang sedang menari bersama salju-salju dingin yang jatuh dari langit.

Next Morning.

Elli dibangunkan oleh suatu suara yang asing. "Suara apa itu?" Ia beranjak bangun, menyambar mantel dan memakainya kemudian melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah.

Hawa dingin musim itu segera menyerbu tubuhnya namun hal itu tidak sebanding dengan keheranan yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. "Stuart?"

Ya, Stuart ada di sana. Sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan pakaian musim dingin dengan sarung tangannya. Elli menyadari bahwa suara asing yang didenganrnya tadi ternyata adalah suara salju-salju yang saling bertabrakan. Stuart sedang membuat boneka salju, ditemani May di sebelahnya.

May beranjak berdiri begitu melihat Elli. "Ma... Maafkan aku. Dia memaksa ingin membuat boneka salju...."

Elli tersenyum maklum pada May. "Tidak apa-apa, May," katanya lalu berjalan mendekati Stuart. "Stuart... Sedang apa?" tanya Elli lembut.

"Aku membuat boneka salju Papa," jawab Stuart tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari boneka saljunya. "Sebentar lagi selesai, Mama."

Mata Elli mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menoleh ke boneka salju yang dibuat Stuart. Boneka salju dengan topi terbalik.

"Selesai!!!!!!!" ujar Stuart riang. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa di hadapan boneka salju tersebut. "Aku mau Papa. Aku mau Papa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku mau Papa mengucapkan selamat natal untukku."

Bahu Elli mulai bergetar. May mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir dari matanya dan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sudah selesai, Stuart? Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Ya?"

Stuart mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya menggandeng tangan Elli dan sebelahnya lagi menggandeng May. Mereka bertiga berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Waktu terus berjalan. Tetangga-tetangga dekat mereka berdatangan untuk memberi ucapan pada Stuart beserta hadiah-hadiah. Mereka juga sempat menikmati hidangan untuk Natal bersama-sama. Dan berkali-kali juga Stuart menoleh keluar jendela.

Malam pun kembali menampakkan dirinya. Tamu-tamu mulai berpamitan dan Stuart masih saja menoleh keluar jendela.

Hal ini membuat Stu penasaran dan ikut menoleh keluar jendela. Yang dilihatnya adalah boneka salju. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Hmm, bertopi terbalik. "Apa yang kaulihat, Stuart?" tanyanya.

"Itu...." Stuart menunjuk ke boneka salju itu dengan jari mungilnya. "Aku menunggu Papa."

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, keheningan menyusup di antara mereka semua.

Elli meraih Stuart ke dalam pelukannya. "Sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja?"

"Tapi.... Papa belum mengucapkan...."

"Stuart....." potong Elli. "Papa sudah pergi. Papa nggak akan kembali lagi. Papa nggak akan mengucapkan apa-apa lagi pada Stuart." Nada suara Elli mulai bergetar. "Papa nggak ada lagi......"

Hening lagi. Malam yang begitu dingin benar-benar membekukan hati mereka semua. Hanya air mata yang tidak bisa dibekukan oleh hawa dingin itu. Mereka tetap saja mengalir bebas dari mata dan tidak peduli meskipun akhirnya hanya jatuh tak berguna di permukaan lantai yang dingin.

"Hu.... Uwaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"

Sepertinya Elli, Stu dan May agak terkejut dengan tangisan histeris Stuart yang tiba-tiba. Elli segera memeluk anak itu. "Stu... Stuart...."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Aku... Mau... Papa!!!!!!! Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

Salju tetap turun di malam itu. _White Christmas._ Seharusnya ini hari Natal yang sempurna, iya 'kan? Tapi kenapa yang terjadi di keluarga itu malah sebaliknya? Hanya terdengar raungan suara tangis yang menyayat hati. Tangisan itu bahkan lebih dingin dan tajam daripada salju yang telah membeku.

"Kak.... Kak Elli...."

Elli membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Stu....?"

Stu tersenyum simpul pada Elli. "Kakak ketiduran. Stuart juga sudah tertidur kok. Sebaiknya kakak pindah ke kamar."

Elli melirik Stuart yang memang sudah tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Entah sejak kapan dia berhenti menangis, Elli tidak ingat. Ia mengusap air mata yang masih ada di pipi Stuart dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"May?" tanya Elli begitu mereka keluar.

"Sudah kusuruh istirahat lebih dulu. Kakak juga, ya?"

Elli mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedangkan Stu masuk ke kamar tamu yang dipakainya bersama May. Sebenarnya Elli agak merasa tidak enak pada mereka. Stu dan May harusnya menikah bulan ini. Namun mereka menundanya karena kematian Jack. Mengingat Jack lagi membuat air mata Elli menetes kembali. Ia pun akhirnya tidur dengan berurai air mata.

* * *

Dengar ya, Yang Mulia Dewa Kematian, aku ingin minta satu permintaan terakhir. Aku ingin kau memberiku waktu. Masih ada.....yang ingin kukatakan pada anakku.

"_Lalu....? Apa untungnya perjanjian itu untukku?"_

Aku yakin pasti sebelumnya kau punya kehidupan sebelum menjadi seperti sekarang.

"_......"_

Kau pasti mengerti perasaanku, 'kan????

"_Waktumu hanya malam ini. Jika mulai menjelang pagi, kau harus pergi."_

Terima kasih banyak!!!!!

* * *

Stuart terjaga karena jendela kamar tidurnya yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ia mengatur napasnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Boneka salju itu masih tetap di tempatnya. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah peluit berwarna perak.

_Kalau Stuart butuh Papa, tiup saja peluit ini, ya? Papa akan langsung datang menemui Stuart._

Stuart meniup peluit itu. Tidak terlalu bertenaga namun peluit itu tetap berbunyi. Suaranya panjang dan halus. Stuart cepat-cepat menoleh lagi keluar jendela.

Boneka salju itu masih tetap di sana. Diam, tidak bergerak.

Mata Stuart mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. "Pa.... Papa......."

"Hei, Stuart!"

Stuart kaget begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh lagi kearah jendela. Matanya membulat. Boneka salju itu disana. Melambai padanya dengan tangan yang terbuat dari ranting kayu. Boneka salju itu juga bicara.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Stuart. Dan selamat Natal juga untukmu."

"Pa...." Mata Stuart mulai berbinar-binar sekarang. "Papa!!!"

"Iya!" jawab boneka salju itu dengan sesuatu yang melengkung di bawah kancing matanya. Stuart tahu, itulah senyuman ayahnya.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Ayo kita main, Stuart!"

Stuart mengangguk. Ia buru-buru mengenakan mantel dan sarung tangan kemudian berlari menuju jendela. Dengan bergelantungan di lengan ranting sang ayah, ia keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Papa!!!! Main!!!! Papa!!!! Main!!!!"

Sang boneka salju tersenyum lagi. " Ayo! Papa ingin menuntaskan janji Papa ke Stuart."

Mereka bermain sepanjang malam. Seluncur es, berselancar di atas danau yang beku serta tidak lupa perang salju (dimana tentu saja Jack kalah karena keadaannya yang tidak memiliki telapak tangan). Tertawa gembira. Saling berpelukan. Dan yang terakhir.... Membuat boneka salju bersama-sama.

"Papa......" panggil Stuart di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"Ya?" jawab sang boneka salju yang saat itu sedang menggelindingkan tumpukan salju kearah Stuart untuk dibentuk.

"Janji sama Stuart, kalau Papa nggak akan kemana-mana lagi."

Dan matahari mulai terbit.

"Eh?"

"Papa nggak akan pergi lagi 'kan?" tanya Stuart dengan nada polos sambil meletakkan boneka salju kelinci di antara boneka-boneka salju lainnya. "Iya, kan????"

"Maaf Stuart, Papa nggak bisa...."

"Eh...??? Kenapa, Papa??????"

Bagai tidak setuju dengan kekeluargaan ini, matahari mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap naik begitu saja di langit.

Stuart terdiam, memandang polos pada boneka salju yang diam tidak bergerak di hadapannya, menunggu jawaban. "Papa?"

Boneka salju itu tetap diam.

"Pa... Papa?? Papa????? Papa!!!!!!!!"

Namun boneka salju itu tetap di tempat dan tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Stuart segera mengeluarkan peluit peraknya lagi dan meniupnya sekuat tenaga. Suaranya begitu keras dan nyaring. Ia mendongak menatap boneka salju bertopi terbalik itu.

Hening. Tidak terjadi apapun.

"Pa... Papa...... Papa..... Uuu.... Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Stuart mulai menangis lagi. "Papa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Papa di mana!!!!!!!!???? Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Jangan nangis, Stuart!!!!!_

Stuart langsung terdiam. Ia melihat kearah boneka saljunya. Tetap diam. Ia menoleh ke segala arah. Darimana suara itu berasal? "Papa?"

_Dengar Stuart. Kau laki-laki, 'kan???_

Stuart mengangguk. "Papa......."

_Kalau begitu jangan menangis!!! Lelaki harus kuat!!! Lelaki tidak boleh menangis!!!_

Stuart mengangguk lagi dan menyeka air matanya. "Mmmm!"

_Stuart... Papa harus pergi... Stuart jadi anak baik, ya? Kalau sudah besar, jadilah seperti Papa, yang selalu menyayangi Mama._

"Ta.... Tapi kenapa Papa harus pergi...?"

_Karena Papa sudah percaya pada Stuart. Stuart sudah jadi anak kuat yang tidak akan menangis lagi dan akan menjaga Mama._

"Iya! Pasti!!! Stuart janji nggak akan nangis lagi dan akan selalu melindungi Mama!!! Stuart sayang Papa dan Mama!!! Sayang sekali!!!!!"

_Papa juga sayang sekali sama Stuart. Jadilah anak yang bersemangat dan jagalah Elli. Bye-bye Stuart....._

Stuart melambai-lambai ke langit. "Dadah Papa!!! Stuart akan jadi anak hebat yang pasti selalu melindungi Mama!!!"

"Stuart!!!" Elli menghambur kearah anak itu dan memeluknya. Tak lama kemudian Stu dan May juga keluar dan menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa kamu bisa diluar sendirian begini??? Kami terbangun karena suara peluit dan tangisan kamu yang tiba-tiba. Kami cari di kamarmu, ternyata kau tidak ada dan malah ada di sini."

Stuart menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Tadi aku nggak sendirian Mama. Tadi Papa datang. Dia bilang selamat ulang tahun dan selamat natal padaku. Lalu kami main sepanjang malam. Lalu Papa pergi lagi."

Stu dan May saling melempar pandangan bingung.

"Eh...?" Elli pun ikut bingung. 'Jack?'

"Iya!!!" Stuart mengagguk bersemangat. "Katanya Papa mau pergi dan Papa udah percaya sama Stuart untuk melindungi Mama. Katanya Papa sayang banget sama kita."

Air mata Elli menetes. "Iya, Stuart.... Kita juga sayang Papa..."

"Mulai sekarang Stuart akan melindungi Mama seperti kata Papa!" ujar Stuar lagi, membuat Stu dan May tersenyum. Kemudian ia berseru, "I love you, Papaaaaa!!!!!!!"

* * *

"_Waktumu habis."_

Iya, aku tahu. Kau boleh membawaku bersamamu sekarang.

"_Kau sudah puas?"_

Iya! Setidaknya anakku sudah bersemangat lagi. Istriku pasti akan dibuatnya kembali bersemangat. Dia 'kan jagoan kecilku yang hebat! Hahahaha.

"_Apa kau bahagia sekarang?"_

Eh? Tentu saja. Aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_Aku tahu kamu sudah pergi. Tapi aku heran kenapa tanganku tetap bergerak untuk menulis ini. Dan aku juga heran kenapa hatiku percaya kamu pasti tahu aku menulis ini. Stuart bilang dia bertemu kamu dan aku percaya. Curang, kenapa kau tidak menemuiku juga? Hahaha, sekarang aku sudah mulai bisa menerima kepergianmu. Semua berkat Stuart. Oh iya, May dan Stu sudah menikah. Haha, berita bagus 'kan? Dan mereka berencana untuk tinggal bersamaku di rumah kita. Stuart sangat senang dengan ide itu. Tapi aku masih belum yakin. Bagaimana menurutmu?  
Jack, aku tahu kita sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama cukup lama. Dari awal kau mulai mendekatiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kita berkencan, menikah sampai dikaruniai Stuart, aku sangat menikmatinya. Aku tahu kalau kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan aku juga tahu jika kau juga mencintaiku. Aku kangen padamu. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tegar sekarang. Aku masih punya Stuart yang harus kujaga. Tidak mungkin hanya dia yang menjagaku, 'kan? Hahaha.  
Jack.... Sekali lagi... Aku mencintaimu. Sangat.... Begitu juga dengan Stuart. Aku harap, dimanapun kau berada sekarang atau dalam bentuk apapun kau sekarang, kau tidak akan melupakan cinta kami._

_With all my love,_

_Elli

* * *

_Kappa: ending yang aneh!

Y.E: huwwaaaaa~!!! *jedukin kepala ke tiang bendera*

Kappa: ceritanya buru-buru en maksa!

Y.E: huweeeee~~!!! *jedukin kepala ke tembok*

Kappa: gejabo!!!!!!!!!

Y.E: ugyaaaaa~~!!!!! *jedukin kepala ke lantai* maaf..... TT____TT Y.E 'kan cuma anak abal yang mengecewakan selalu~ aaah! Happy New Year!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDD

Kappa: ya gitu deeeeh....... Merry Christmas (telat) and Happy New Year all~~


End file.
